fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ludicrine
Got any major issues? Send me a PM in chat. You can also note me on deviantART (http://ludicrousdemon.deviantart.com/), a note on tumblr (http://ludicrine.tumblr.com/), or send me an email at Ludicrine@yahoo.com. I also have a Twitter (@CEREALBUSTER), though I almost never check this. Here's a gift. Libido, a male bird spirit. Based off a certain bird that likes to touch himself. Again, happy (belated) birthday. Look-a-troopa (talk) 20:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ludy. Sorry for being late, I was at another place and I could not edit anything. So uh yeah, happy latezor birthday! --Samuel17 (talk) 18:25, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Tanks, bors. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:03, August 9, 2013 (UTC) .... Even though this gift was never really meant for you, I made an animation of Luna in SR form. Look at its description if you want. 23:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it's still incredible even if it wasn't intended for me. Wait until Ha55ii sees this... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) MO ASCENDED SHEET DAWG The recently introduced Bouncer species. What does that look like? DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:46, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Ho snap. Pobs got an idea in. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Pobs didn't make the Lasher. You won't believe who did. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:18, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::... Oh. *Research* OOOOOH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question... ... Why did you go into the talk pages and get rid of all the parts where you put this- -image? -M. :I was trying to clean up some of my old/barely used avatars. I realized that I actually needed that one around for this old thing when I was just about done clearing them off from old pages. I'd put them back, but I'd say it doesn't really matter too much. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:07, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Sunfish Unfortunately, despite my best efforts, I could not find a way to un-fullscreen Sunfish. Yeah. So we could either record it fullscreen, somehow, or not at all. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:33, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Egh. Fullscreen recording only works sometimes, and even so, chat doesn't work. I'm not sure how well a session of you playing that and having no feedback or anything from Sam or myself would work out. I guess something else, then? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:43, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah. Unfortunately, Sunfish is probably not going to happen. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:41, September 26, 2013 (UTC) JOINME STREAM STARTING SOON I'm gonna start another stream soon, since the last one was a lot of fun. I'll start off by playing more Broken Bible- The Game, before I start another game we haven't seen before. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:16, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind. It's over. It kind of went poorly. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:19, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :FECH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah... I tried to play a few interesting games, but lag completely killed it. I don't know if its my computer's fault or the streaming itself's fault. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) YO DAWG WE'RE GONNA BE STREAMIN KAROSHI UP IN THIS SHIT ALL THREE DOWNLOADABLE GAMES RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW https://secure.join.me/646-883-017 DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:37, September 27, 2013 (UTC) speddos vs thinder http://flockdraw.com/gallery/view/1778607 DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'M DYING HELP LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:51, September 29, 2013 (UTC) shrek porn DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:12, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Halloween came early LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:46, October 30, 2013 (UTC) You here? If so, I'm gonna start a stream up soon. I already messaged Sammy about it. I'll wait about half an hour for a response. If I don't get one from both of you, then to fuck with it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:48, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ARE YA HERE TODAY IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU WERE DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:53, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :Dangit. Show schedule says no. Next week should be alright for stuffs, though. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:43, November 15, 2013 (UTC) A New Section Here's a sword I want in the sword list. Name: Marceline's Blade Attack: 199 - 399 AGI: 10 - 15 Range: 50 Element: Vampirism Note: A sword without the Vampire's Card. A Vampire's Card increases the healing power. MP: N/A Special Skill: HP Drain: Heals about 15% the damage you slash this to a monster. Name: Ultimate Marceline's Blade Attack: 499 - 699 AGI: 7 - 15 Range: 60 Element: Vampirism Note: Same as Marceline's Blade except with stronger healing power. Heals about 20%. MP: N/A Oh, and I made the vampire blade. I forgot to sign. Josewong (talk) 02:45, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :They seem fine enough to me, though the element may need to be explained either on the comments of the page or elsewhere that makes sense. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:20, November 18, 2013 (UTC) You doing anything? If not, here. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:49, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about before, mayne. I had a headache and ended up passing out. If it makes you feel any better, I read the comments and felt horrible about missing the whale afterwards. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:54, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah. There was a whale enemy. I might stream again soon, so go to the chat for details. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Here is it Rose Pixie(Female). Yup, it apparently came out of the RP. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 20:12, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Awesomesauce. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:16, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Enjoy this gift pet Cobalt, the female big blue onigiri skater. Has a relationship with the Ludicrine pet. Sorry for its poor quality. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Must've missed this one before. Thanks, man! ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 16:40, January 18, 2014 (UTC) i warned you DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:15, January 20, 2014 (UTC) lets have a 106 that isnt horrifying link no i am not lying DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:18, January 20, 2014 (UTC) : Hegh. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 17:58, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Press change a Menu to Ideas For Monster Box fix to Ideas for Monster Box. help you. Wikimaster20xx (talk) 06:51, January 30, 2014 (UTC)wikimaster20xx HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DMS banned me over and over and poisonshot is not chat mod anymore!! HELP PLEASE ;___; CHASE248Talk :Not until you grow the fuck up. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:00, February 9, 2014 (UTC)